Blistered Ruby
by Twilightcrystalflame
Summary: Life seems normal in the lives of the Magmas. However when one small coincidence stretches, it becomes obvious something is wrong. The Magma team will have to deal with many hardships, from betrayal to accusation... And it's threatening to tear apart their lives and severe the bonds between them... Contains pairings, language and some violence later on.


**In this the ages are as follows:**

**-Tabitha is 20**

**- Brodie is 19**

**-Courtney is 19**

**-Mack is 20**

**-Maxie is 42**

**I'll post the team aqua ages later on.**

**Since this combines the anime, manga and games and it's not exactly canon, this would be an AU fic.**

**I sadly don't own pokemon, or there would have been a game when you could be a villain.**

Prologue

They walked through the dark forest, the wild Pokemon stayed far away. After all, never mess with Team Magma. It was a group of 10, with all clad in red hoodies, one standing out with his cloak and longer horns. It was a common rule: Never get on the Commander's nerves. But one grunt had to ask once again.

"How much longer is it?" The tall young adult gritted his teeth as he glared at the midget, well he was compared to him, who then squeaked in fear.

"It'll take as long as it takes us! Shut up and stop complaining!" He barked, before sighing and walking off, leaving the grunts to scurry after him. He shouldn't be losing his temper so easily. But even he was fed up. This was the 4th mission this week and in the previous 3, Team Aqua had intruded every time. It was doing his head in. How did this happen? It couldn't just be coincidence... Tabitha then heard rustling and spun abruptly before setting his sight on the bushes.

Damn... Team Aqua again...?

"Show yourself!" He was not expecting something to leap out and tackle him.

"Tabby! It's just me!" A voice shouted. He opened his eyes to see yellow staring back, a grin on the attacker's face.

"W...What are you doing here?" He tried to calmly ask the younger, though failing to keep it steady.

"I was bored. So I thought I'll hang with you, there's nothing to do at headquarters."

"O-Okay... T-That's all well and good but..." He noted the grunts staring at him in shock and a red tinge rose to his cheeks.

"Ple...Please can you g-get off me?"

The spiky haired male looked at him in confusion before realising their position and climbed off him.

"Oh, sorry." He looked around at the trees and the exhausted grunts.

"How long has this mission been?"

Tabitha checked his watch and his eyes widened.

"Whoa, didn't notice it's been 6 hours."

"... Have you guys had a break yet?" The purple haired man glared at him defensively.

"Of course! What do you think I am, a slave driver?"

"How long?" He faltered before looking away, averting his gaze.

"...Maybe 15 minutes?"

Brodie looked at his superior with a blank expression.

"Seriously, Tabs?"

"I didn't realise... I was just..."

"Caught up in the mission?" He nodded in response and he sighed in exasperation.

"Everyone seems tired, and you look like you're going to drop. Come on, have another break, maybe half a hour? Otherwise you'll end up working these poor guys to the bone." He gestured towards the 9 grunts, one of which had collapsed.

So everyone sat down after setting camp and lighting a fire, many of the grunts gossiping. The admin laid back against a tree and watched the flames flicker as his companion drew in a book.

"Brodie, what are you doing?" The pale man stopped, placing the pencil behind his ear.

"Designing a disguise." He showed him the sketch and Tabitha noted it looked a lot like his own uniform.

"If I could perfect an admin disguise, I'll be able to assist you in better ways. If I copy your uniform, I could serve as a decoy and distract Team Aqua, get it?"

He nodded in understanding. Yeah he got it. He had the feeling they were going to run into the rival team again though.

He probably jinxed it, they had encountered them again. 14 grunts with Aqua Admin Matt. Just great.

He had his loyal Mightyena by his side, awaiting his order.

Ditto was perched on the other's shoulder , staring at the admin curiously. Probably because it was the first time both of them met Matt in person.

"...Is he... Seriously that buff? How the heck...? Is he on steroids?" The thief got out, gaping at the admin's built. No contest who would win in an actual fight between the two admins. He would tear the other apart.

"Why don't you ask him?" The sardonic response was interpreted wrong.

"Hey! Uh, Matt! Are you on steroids?" The Aqua stared at him blankly before sending out his Golbat.

"I don't think he heard you. Whatever, 14 against 9, it's kind of obvious what's going to happen. Please assist the grunts." He turned to face Matt again, daring him to attack.

"Wing attack!" And so he did.

Mightyena quickly dove to the side, getting scraped by the attack as he awaited his master's order.

"Crunch!" The hyena bared his fangs before pouncing on the bat, chomping on it's wing.

Matt watched the bat struggle before a move popped up in his head.

"Now, Leech Life!" Golbat struggled before finding an opening and zapping Mightyena's energy, making him reel from the super effective attack.

Tabitha gritted his teeth as he watched his partner howl as his energy was absorbed.

"Damn... Thunder fang!" Mightyena fought against the Golbat before his fangs sparked with electricity and he tore into the side of his body, shocking the airborne pokemon. The bat pokemon was unable to fly as the electricity froze it's wings, paralysed. Time to finish it.

"Shadow Ball!" After that attack, the bat pokemon fell.

"Darn it..." Matt growled as he watched the aqua grunts fall to the transformed Ditto, copying the same strategy that had defeated him. Just his luck.

"Everyone retreat!" The Aqua squad disappeared through the trees.

"Finally... Stupid Team Aqua..."

"I can't believe you actually asked him if he was on steroids..." Brodie pouted, staring at his commander.

"Hey... You told me to... Oh yeah, Tabs?"

"Yeah?"

"What was your mission?" The admin reached into his pocket and took out a scroll and opened it, revealing a map.

"We heard there was a shrine to Groudon and Kyogre here. So we came to investigate. Though it seems like yet another false end..."

"Oh poor poor Tabby..."

"Shut up! I didn't know!" He glanced at the bush blankly as he spoke. "Team Aqua are always interfering in our missions... It's like they know our every move..."

He froze as he felt his hood be pulled out and his hair was ruffled.

"It'll be alright, just some weird coincidence, no?" The lithe thief grinned at the faintly flushed cheeks and his gritted teeth.

"If you were anyone else, you'd have been torn to pieces..."

"But I am your best friend, right?" Tabitha sighed but a dim smile appeared on his face.

"Of course. Come on, let's go back."

And so the squad returned, unaware of how life would be changed by one little announcement...


End file.
